


The Proof of the Pudding

by YolandaWinston



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YolandaWinston/pseuds/YolandaWinston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in the eating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proof of the Pudding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/gifts).



Jake is nine for nine in his streak of hitting Scully in the head with office supplies without eliciting any sort of reaction when Terry interrupts him.

“Peralta – the Captain wants a word in his office when you can find a spare moment.” He raises an eyebrow at the halo of rubber bands and paperclips surrounding Scully’s chair. “You too, Santiago.”

Amy’s head whips up from a pile of paperwork, while Jake pushes himself to his feet with an overly dramatic sigh.

“You ready now?” he asks, turning to see Amy already bouncing on the balls of her feet with a clear path to the Captain’s office.

“Of course.” A smile tugs at his lips, and he gestures for her to go first, performing an exaggeratedly gallant bow as she passes.

As he makes to follow her, he’s waylaid by a hand on his arm.

“How many?” Terry murmurs, nodding at Scully.

“Nine.”

“Nice!” Terry beams, and ushers Peralta into Holt’s office.

Once the door is closed behind them, the Captain draws a breath and stands.

“We wanted to ask a favor of the two of you,” he says, gesturing to where Terry leans against the door. “I know that neither of you are scheduled to work this weekend, but something has come up tomorrow that requires our attention. I know it’s late notice, but I am hoping that the two of you will be available to work the case.”

“Of course!” exclaims Amy, proceeding to thank the Captain profusely for the opportunity.

Jake’s brow furrows. The Captain looks at him blankly (or furiously, or warmly… it’s so hard to tell).

“Is there a problem, Peralta?”

“What? Oh, no, I can do it. I’m just confused. You’re asking us if we can work. You’d normally tell us we have to. And you’re calling it a favor. What’s different?”

Captain Holt holds Jake’s gaze for a moment before responding.

“Tomorrow is.... Valentine’s day.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jake notices Amy’s shoulders sag infinitesimally. He congratulates himself on his awesome observational skills

“We thought you two might have plans,” says Terry, looking between Jake and Amy. “Separately, that is. Or together! You could have plans together, that would be fine too. Great, even. If the right paperwork was, er, filed… someone stop me,” he finishes weakly.

Jake puts on a bright smile. “Then you have overestimated us greatly! Luckily, my private screening of Die Hard and grilled cheese for one can wait. What’s the case?”

***

Jake and Amy stand motionless in a hotel lobby, staring up at a cheery banner suspended from the ceiling. A murmuring crowd parts and converges around them like they are rocks in a stream. Deeply unimpressed rocks.

“This…” starts Jake.

“Yeah,” nods Amy.

“You ready?” Jake looks at Amy, really meeting her gaze for the first time that day.

She slowly exhales, and nods once more.

“Very well then, my dearest Petunia,” Jake announces, angling his arm towards her. “Shall we?”

“It’s Penelope,” she hisses, but curls her hand around his elbow all the same.

They follow the rush of couples into a grand-looking ballroom. As they step through the doors, a bright-eyed woman with an armful of calico steps into their path.

“Your included gift bag - there’s some wonderful chutney samples in here!” she beams. Pink swirling letters on the side of the bag welcome them to the Brooklyn FIne Foods Society’s Valentine’s Day Fair, while above their heads, the sparkling banner promises Treats to Tempt and Tantalise. “You two have a marvelous time!”

Jake smiles back, pulling Amy a little closer. “Thank you - we intend to.”

***

For the first ten minutes they just circle the room. With Amy’s body angled towards Jake’s even as they walk, and Jake’s head ducked as she whispers in his ear, they look like every other couple attending the fair.

“Seen anything?” Amy murmurs. Her breath feathers across his ear, and he swallows.

“Do you mean, apart from super gross old people feeding each other strawberries? No. Unfortunately not.”

Amy elbows him. “I think it’s sweet. They’re keeping the romance alive.”

Jake glances down at her, noticing the way she looks slightly wistfully at a middle-aged couple exchanging a kiss. Her eyes flicker up to his, and she flushes and looks away.

Jake wordlessly steers them through the crowd, his parking lot confession hanging between them. She had welcomed him back to the precinct after his months away with a firm handshake and a slightly panicked smile, and found ways to avoid being alone with him for a week.

He hadn’t brought it up again.

“So. Crime is afoot. Let’s recap,” he says. A grateful smile tugs at Amy’s lips before her face settles into its super-serious work expression.

“The married president of the Brooklyn Fine Foods Society - or BFFS - Anthony Green, is having an affair with the society treasurer, Katherine Hopkins,” she recites. “A few months ago he began receiving extortionate letters. The letters refer to details of the affair, and have recently started to include incriminating photos. The blackmailer is threatening to reveal the affair to Green’s wife if he or she isn’t paid off. They set today as the deadline, so Green finally caved and called us in a panic. Oh, and all of the letters have been hand-delivered in the night.”

“Creepy,” says Jake happily. “So based on the information in the letters, Green’s insisting that it must be a BFFS member blackmailing him. Some of the included photos were even taken at society events like this one, so he can’t have been trying that hard to hide the relationship Pretty much all of the society members are here today, working the event or running their own stalls. So we’ll see what we can figure out today, and if it comes to it, organize a drop and catch the blackmailer in the act.”

Amy slowly exhales and nods. She looks alert and excited, ready for anything.

Jake tears his eyes away from her and clears his throat. “No sign of Green yet today?”

“He’ll be around here somewhere,” murmurs Amy. “And Katherine Hopkins is one of the stallholders. We can interview her later.”

“Sounds like a plan,” says Jake, scanning his surroundings. An older gentleman is watching them curiously - they’ve been standing still and talking seriously for too long.

Jake wraps his arm around Amy and pats her awkwardly on the hip. “Come on, muffinbutt! I mean - sugarmuffin! Honeybutt? Oh god. Let’s go.”

He pulls her back into the sea of people, not daring to meet her eyes. Against his arm, her torso shakes with concealed laughter.

***

Jake steers them towards where a small crowd gathers around an ornamental fountain, almost as tall as Jake himself. Every tier is filled with ice and piled high with fresh oysters.

Amy wrinkles her nose.

A wiry, excitable man roams around the fountain, talking into a lapel microphone. “Oysters, ladies and gentlemen! One of the most romantic foods there is, and, I might add, long famed for their… aphrodisiac properties.”

The crowd titters.

“Yes! Ever since Casanova boasted that eating oysters helped him with all that tedious ravishing he was getting up to, men and women alike have downed these little creatures by the dozen in the hopes that they will give them a bit of extra oomph between the sheets,”

The crowd laugh again, and the man beams. He begins conducting some sort of show and tell, waving a plump, glistening oyster under the nose of everyone within reach.

Jake glances down at Amy, her nose still wrinkled, now slowly shaking her head.

“Why would anyone want to put one of those things in their mouth?”

As soon as the words are out of her mouth Amy cringes, looking to Jake expectantly. His innocent smile is only betrayed by a slight twitch in his cheek. She looks suspicious.

“Really? You’re not going to say it?”

Jake clears his throat. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

His lip hurts from biting it. He’s trying to change, but it’s not easy.

“Now, ladies and gentleman,” the man with the microphone is announcing, “I am delighted to announce that your admission today includes one scrumptious oyster! With plenty more available for purchase, of course. Please, step up and experience one of nature’s most sensual delights. Who’s first?”

“Ready to move on?” Jake whispers in Amy’s ear. She nods emphatically.

The man sees this and lights up. “Why, look at this young lady! So beautiful, so eager! You must be the first in line.”

A few older women grumble and exchange looks, while Amy stands still, horrified.

“Oh, no… I couldn’t… really…” she trails off.

“Ah, but I insist!” the man cries, scanning the fountain to select the largest oyster he can find.

“Come now! Did you know, ladies and gentleman, that oysters contain dopamine, a neurotransmitter that stimulates the pleasure centres of our brain! My goodness!” He beams expectantly at Amy.

Jake watches her sway on the spot. She looks a little sick. Part of him thinks watching her eat the oyster would be a comedic moment he will treasure forever. But the other, better part of him…

“Fine, you twisted my arm!” he announces, stepping in front of Amy. The man with the microphone looks extremely disappointed.

“Here we go… thank you…” Jake says, almost wrestling the oyster from the man’s grip. “So… are you a BFFS regular?” he asks conversationally.

“What? No… my farm’s in Connecticut,” the man replies distractedly, covering his microphone. “I drove down for today’s event. Anyway,” he continues to the crowd, sounding significantly less excited than before. “Oysters are also high in zinc, which raises testosterone levels. This is one of the ways they are rumoured to contribute to arousal. Though I’m sure that’s not a problem for you, young man.”

His eyes rake up and down Amy’s body, before turning to wink at Jake - just as he tips the oyster down his throat.

The coughing fit lasts a full minute. Jake’s not entirely sure where the oyster ended up, except that he didn’t swallow it. He suspects one of the grumbling women who were trying to push to the front of the crowd will find a nasty surprise in her handbag tonight.

***

“Thanks again,” says Amy, as Jake downs a glass of champagne (easier to come by than water at the fair, and more likely to help with the residual oyster taste).

“No problem,” says Jake, his voice still raspy. “Not a fan of seafood, huh?”

“I’m fine with seafood that doesn’t look like it was sneezed out by a giant,” Amy says, shuddering.

Jake laughs. “That guy’s not even a local, so we’re no closer to finding our blackmailer. Guess it was a terrible mistake all round.”

Amy sighs. “Which stand should we hit up next?”

Jake’s reply is interrupted by a hand clapping him on the back. “Jakey!”

He turns around to see Boyle grinning up at him. “Charles! I should have known you’d be here!”

“Oh yes,” nods Charles. “I’m a proud card-carrying member of the BFFS since 2009. Haven’t missed an event. But what are you doing here?”

“Hi Charles,” says Amy, stepping out from behind Jake. Boyle’s eyes widen.

“Amy! Are you two… is this a date? On Valentine’s day?! Oh my god, this is fantastic-”

“AAAHHHHH” yells Jake, trying to drown Boyle out. He leans forward and lowers his voice. “We’re working a case, buddy!”

“Oh. Oh! Sure. Sorry.”

Jake frowns. “You know, I’m surprised the Captain didn’t ask you to work this one - especially considering your background with the society.”

“Oh, I requested today off,” says Boyle cheerfully. “Valentine’s day and all!”

“Well well well!” smiles Amy. “Are you telling us you’re here with a date?”

Boyle’s face goes blank. “A date?.... No. No. I’m here alone. I was meant to be meeting a lady but she cancelled. You know me! Always so unlucky in love!”

Jake frowns, looking over Boyle’s shoulder to where a voluminous head of hair is mostly obscured by a display of truffles.

“Is that… Gina?”

At the mention of her name, Gina pokes her head out and feigns surprise. “Jake! Amy! Charles? What are all three of you doing here?”

“Gina? How strange to see you outside of the workplace!” says Charles loudly. “What a hilarious coincidence that we are both here, separately! And Jake and Amy are here, together! But they’re not on a date. No one - none of us are here on dates. Unless you are, Gina? I don’t presume to know what you do in your free time, sexually speaking.”

Jake pats Charles on the arm soothingly, while Gina glares daggers at him. “Ok, buddy. We better get back to work. But have fun, okay?”

Jake and Amy hurry down an aisle between stands. Amy keeps her mouth shut until they turn a corner.

“It’s adorable that they think no one knows.”

***

They’re at a display on supposedly erotic fruits and vegetables, watching in horror as a woman old enough to be Jake’s grandmother eats a banana in a deeply suggestive fashion, when something catches Jake’s eye. He nudges Amy.

“See that stall on exotic chocolate - didn’t Holt say that’s the one run by the mistress?”

“You’re right,” whispers Amy. “Ready to go check it out?”

He takes one last glance at what remains of the banana. “Yes. Yes I am.”

They’re almost at the stand when Jake slips his hand into Amy’s, tangling their fingers together. She stumbles a little but otherwise doesn’t betray her surprise. It’s not the first time they’ve held hands while undercover, but it is the first time since he admitted to having feelings for her.

Jake checks out the small table and neatly stocked shelves over the shoulders of other patrons, looking for the stallholder. His eyes land on an attractive woman, fortyish, wearing a flattering but understated red dress. She smiles as she hands out samples to fair-goers.

Jake squeezes Amy’s hand. “That’s her.”

Amy nods. “I recognise her from the photos. She looks too classy to be a mistress.”

“Now now, Amy,” scolds Jakes as they inch closer to the stall. “Terrible people come in all shapes and sizes.”

A chattering group wander away from the table, purchases clutched in their hands, and suddenly Jake and Amy are the only people at the stall.

“Hello!” says Katherine brightly. “Don’t you two make a lovely couple.”

“Oh, uh, thanks,” says Jake. “So, exotic chocolate? What’s that?”

“Well, I could tell you,” says Katherine flirtatiously. “But it might be more fun to show you.”

“What… what does that mean?”

Katherine fixes her gaze on Amy. “How long have you two been together?”

“Eighteen months,” Amy responds quickly. Jake knows she’s mentally reciting their agreed-upon backstory, just in case.

“Still in the honeymoon period!” Katherine exclaims. “God, I miss it… and tell me, do you ever employ blindfolds in your lovemaking?”

Amy seems too busy looking completely mortified to answer, so Jake steps in. “We’re a bit too vanilla for that, right honey?” He’s afraid he hasn’t quite sold it, so impulsively he adds, “Anyway, looking into her eyes is my favourite part.”

His stomach swoops at the image he’s just conjured up. The skin of his palm where it’s pressed against Amy’s suddenly feels sweaty, and he’s not sure if it’s because of him or her. Maybe both of them.

“Well, isn’t that sweet,” says Katherine - a little condescendingly, he thinks. “But maybe i can change your mind today. Come here, sweetheart,” she says to Amy, gently pulling her away from Jake’s grip. Before either of them can say anything, she’s wrapping a silky black blindfold around Amy’s face. In the second before they’re obscured, Jake sees Amy’s wide eyes, begging him to stop this.

But his mouth is suddenly too dry to form words. So he lets it happen. For the sake of the investigation.

Katherine turns to rummage through her supplies, and Jake takes the opportunity to give the stall a quick once-over. A flashing light catches his eye.

“That’s some fancy surveillance equipment you’ve got there,” he says, nodding at the camera tucked between fancy chocolates on a high shelf.

Katherine turns back to him, a small silver tray in her hand, and raises an eyebrow. “I manage a Best Buy,” he lies, with what he hopes is an innocent smile.

“Ah,” says Katherine. “Yes. While most attendees of these events are wonderful people, I’m afraid there are always some with… sticky fingers. I sell expensive imported goods here, and I don’t tolerate shoplifting.”

She tosses her hair out of her face and smiles brightly. “But enough of that! You have a beautiful woman blindfolded in front of you - you should be concentrating on her!”

She winks as she passes him the tray, shards of chocolate arranged on it in distinct piles. Based on what he can see of her face, Amy looks nervous.

A few people have started to gather around the stand, no doubt curious about the blindfold. Katherine smiles welcomingly at them and raises her voice.

“We’re all in for a treat today - this young woman because she’s about to be fed some heavenly chocolate, and us because we get to watch!”

The people watching chuckle good-naturedly, and a few more stop and join them.

“Oh god,” says Jake under his breath.

“What?” hisses Amy.

“You’re drawing a crowd.”

“Nooo,” Amy moans.

Seemingly oblivious to this exchange, Katherine points to a piece of chocolate on the tray in Jake’s hands. “Start with this one.”

Jake looks at her blankly. “What?”

Katherine rolls her eyes exaggeratedly, drawing a laugh from the onlookers. “Do I have to do everything myself? Feed it to her!”

“Oh,” says Jake, feeling foolish. He picks up the chocolate and looks at Amy’s mouth. She’s chewing at her lower lip worriedly.

“Ok, honey - ready?” He reaches towards her slowly, trying to stop his hand from shaking. “Here you go,” he says, brushing the chocolate against her lips. Amy gasps, then laughs self-consciously and leans forward, biting it out of his hand.

“Now that one, folks, is single origin dark chocolate, 70% cocoa, from Bolivia. Very rich, very velvety,” Katherine explains to her audience. Amy’s tongue swipes the last traces from her lips, and Jake’s pants suddenly feel too tight.

“Next one!” prompts Katherine, and Jake picks a piece at random. This time Amy’s prepared, parting her lips as soon as Jake whispers, “Ready?”

The chocolate’s been in her mouth for a couple of seconds, when she gasps, “Oh!”

“Oh indeed!” cries Katherine. “Tell everyone what you’re tasting, dear.”

“It’s… chili?” guesses Amy, as Katherine hands her a glass of water.

“It is indeed!” says Katherine, looking pleased. “Madagascan cocoa is spiked with organically grown chilli in this fiery number. Smooth and a little spicy - just like the best sex.”

The small crowd laughs, and onlookers start to fire questions at Katherine. She begins handing out samples to them, launching into a well-rehearsed spiel on the range and pricing of her wares. Taking this to mean that their audience participation is over, Jake steps closer to Amy. He takes the water from her hand and places it on the table, before gently removing her blindfold.

Amy blinks rapidly, her eyes adjusting to the light. Her cheeks are flushed a deep pink, her hair messy, her lips still parted like she’s waiting for more chocolate.

Jake’s never wanted to kiss her more than at this moment. He almost does. They’re playing a couple after all - he could pretend it was a necessary part of the cover.

But he doesn’t want it to happen like that.

His reverie is broken when a paunchy broad-shouldered man shoulders past, making a beeline for Katherine. Jake recognises him from the grainy photos - Anthony Green, blackmail victim and president of the BFFS.

Jake points him out to Amy. “He doesn’t know we’re here, right?”

Amy shakes her head. “He knows there’s a police presence, but there’s no way he knows it’s us.”

“Good.”

Jake looks over to where Anthony stands, his hand on the small of Katherine’s back, whispering into her ear. Katherine looks bored by whatever he has to say, her body angled away from him. It appears the honeymoon period of their affair has long since worn off.

Jake approaches the couple and clears his throat. “Excuse me, Katherine?”

She turns, the smile already back on her face like a mask. Anthony looks annoyed.

“I wondered if I might buy some of that chili chocolate for my girlfriend? Also...” he lowers his voice conspiratorially. “I don’t suppose that blindfold is for sale?”

Katherine laughs. “I’m afraid that’s my only one! But I’m sure you can get creative.”

She walks him to her well-stocked shelves, reaching for a generous bag of chili chocolate. As she does so, light glances off her wrist.

“That’s a beautiful watch,” says Amy, suddenly at Jake’s side. “Expensive, too. Was it a gift?” She smiles over at where Anthony stands, waiting.

Katherine frowns. “A gift to myself. Normally out of my price range, you’re right.” She looks lovingly at the diamonds embedded in the watch face. “I’m… coming into some money shortly. Investments,” she adds by way of explanation.

“How wonderful,” says Amy warmly. “I’m sure you deserve it.” She slides an arm around Jake’s waist. “Sweetie, mind if I speak with you for a moment?”

“Of course, my love.” He allows himself to be led away, gesturing to Katherine that he’ll be back to buy the chocolate.

Once they’re a safe distance away, Jake and Amy turn to each other. “It’s totally her,” they whisper in unison.

“Nice,” Jake says appreciatively. “Shall we?”

“Let’s get this over with,” says Amy grimly.

***

Four hours later, Katherine’s lawyer has collected her from the station and Jake and Amy are just about done with the initial paperwork.

“I can’t believe she was threatening her own boyfriend using salacious photographs of herself,” says Amy. “That’s all kinds of messed up.”

“Oh, that part I get,” says Jake, looking up from his desk. “What amazes me is that his wife put her up to it. Said that if he didn’t pay her off, she’d pay Katherine herself out of the divorce settlement. Guess she wanted to give our old pal Anthony a good scare before she kicked him to the curb. Not to mention that she got all sorts of juicy photographic evidence for the divorce attorney to work with.”

“How do you think ‘having an affair’ and ‘bribing your husband’s mistress to blackmail him’ compare in divorce court?” ponders Amy. “Do you think they cancel each other out?”

“I guess we’ll find out,” says Jake. “I hope Katherine doesn’t have to return her watch. Blackmailer or not, she deserves it for sleeping with that gross dude for so long.”

Amy signs, leaning back in her chair. She reaches up and loosens her ponytail, combing her hair out over her shoulders. Jake watches for just a beat too long.

“Not the best Valentine’s day, huh?”

“Yet not even close to my worst,” says Amy with a wry smile.

Jake glances at the time on his computer. It’s pushing 8pm.

“Want to grab some dinner?”

Amy scoffs. “Where are we going to get a table on Valentine’s day?”

“I think I know a place that can fit us in.”

“””

Amy stretches out on Jake’s couch, her eyes closed, while he moves around in the kitchen. Die Hard plays quietly on the television.

“You’re right. This was a great idea,” she calls out to him.

“I’m going to record you saying that and make it my ringtone,” Jake calls back.

Amy sighs, a long, sad exhale, and rubs her temples.

“What’s wrong?” says Jake, wandering out of the kitchen to lean against the door frame.

“I don’t know,” murmurs Amy. “Just… please tell me that love isn’t dead.”

Jake blinks. “What?”

“You get through all the hard stuff, the meeting someone, awkward first dates - you fall in love and agree to spend the rest of your lives together. And that should be that, right? But then your husband will have an affair, and instead of being devastated you’ll buddy up with the mistress and start blackmailing him.” Amy screws up her eyes. “I mean, what’s the point in falling in love if it’s all going to turn to crap anyway?”

“Hey, Amy -” Jake hovers in the door frame, wanting to hug her but with no idea how to go about it. “Please don’t use anyone we encounter while investigating a crime as an example of the inevitable path of true love. Look at the Captain and Kevin. Look at Terry and Sharon. Definitely under no circumstances look at Charles and Gina.”

Amy huffs out a quiet laugh.

“I guess. It’s just hard to be optimistic, you know? Especially after a day like this.”

“I know,” says Jake softly. “But if it’s any consolation...”

He ducks back into the kitchen and emerges balancing several plates and bowls. “Dinner is served, mi’lady.”

On the low table in front of her he arranges a steaming bowl of canned tomato soup and a perfectly golden grilled cheese sandwich, cut into triangles.

“Oh my god, yes,” says Amy, grabbing a spoon and diving in. Jake smiles to himself and takes a bite of his own grilled cheese.

For a minute they eat together in contented silence. “You know, this is easily the best thing I’ve eaten all day,” says Amy.

Jake looks fondly at the simple meal in front of them. “My Nana used to make this for me whenever I was feeling down. Real food - comfort food - made by someone who cares about you. That’s the best thing there is.”

He sneaks a glance at Amy. She’s watching him, her brow gently furrowed, questioning. He wants to reach out and smooth it, that spot between her eyebrows. Instead he just looks at her, for longer than he normally dares - his gaze flickering between her eyes, her cheeks, her parted lips.

“Jake…” she says softly.

He ducks his head. “I know. I’m sorry.”

He feels her shift a little closer to him, though he keeps his eyes fixed on his hands, clasped together in his lap.

“Jake,” she says again, this time close to his ear. He looks up and she’s right there, so close, if he only leaned in…

She beats him to it. He keeps his eyes open long enough to see hers flutter closed, and then she’s pressing her lips to his. It takes a second for his brain to register what’s happening, and by then she’s pulling back, looking as nervous as he’s ever seen her.  
“Happy Valentine’s day?” she whispers.

He looks at her with complete wonder, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s day,” he replies, before leaning in to kiss her - properly this time. Amy hums happily against his lips. Her mouth is so warm, and she tastes like tomato soup. He’s pretty sure he’s in love with her, but that’s way too much to think about right now. He squeezes his eyes shut and kisses her harder.

Slowly, carefully, their lips never separating for more than a moment, they stretch out on Jake’s faded couch. He runs his hand lightly up and down her side, savoring the warmth that radiates through her somewhat mussed work clothes. Everything about this feels fragile and perfect. He doesn’t dare touch her anywhere that might violate an unspoken boundary, or force a conversation about what they’re doing, what it means. He’s not quite ready for that, and he’s pretty sure she isn’t either.

If she was though - if she really asked, he’d tell her it means pretty much everything.

Instead, his fingers glance over the cotton of her work button-up as though her skin beneath it is made of glass. Her hands stay fisted in the front of his shirt, pulling him close. One hand occasionally drifts up to stroke his cheek, her fingernails lightly tracing his stubble as they kiss.

Valentine’s day fades into February 15th. They make out on the couch with the Die Hard DVD menu music looping in the background until Amy falls asleep, curled into Jake’s shoulder. He twists his arm to reach the remote, careful not to wake her, and the room is swallowed by silence and darkness.

Jake closes his eyes. Breathes in the smell of Amy’s hair. Prays to a god he doesn't believe in that he won't screw this up.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sitcomathon, sandyk! Your request mentioned food twice, so I do hope you enjoy this.


End file.
